The Doc
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Jax becomes entangled with the Doctor that performs Abel's surgery. It wasn't Tara. He very quickly finds out who she is. How does she know Chibs and why are they so close. It's a little fast-paced, but it will slow down a little I just had to get this out and move some pawns forward so that I can get to the actual story. Rated M because of my mouth as usual. I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Abel's Room**

**Charming Hospital**

Jackson 'Jax' Teller watched as his newborn baby was being cooed to by a woman he had never seen. His eyes glistened as he heard the woman sing to his son as if she were his mother. It was hard to think that Wendy would have been able to do this to this tiny little boy. He was, however, concerned by the softness of the singing. He didn't know this woman and had never met her before. He was wary of how close she was to his son. He watched as she placed her hand through the hole of the incubator and gentle caressed the little hand of his child.

He moved back so as to not be seen as he saw this woman take her leave of the nursery as he heard her quiet promise to his son. "I'll be back soon, little one. I'll visit you again."

This woman had been here the last four days after his son had gotten out of surgery. He had seen her and heard her sing to his little son and was starting to like the sound of her soothing voice. After he knew she was gone he continued on with his visit.

The next day however he came at the same time as usual and heard her voice once more. He listened as she talked to him and sang a little more. Her smile was heard in her voice as she gazed down at the little one. It was at that moment Jax heard heels down the hall and saw his mother. The moment she was there he placed his finger to his mouth so she wouldn't speak. He motioned his head toward the room and watched as his mother, Gemma, looked inside in surprise. They stood there and listened as the woman sang an old Irish lullaby in Gaelic.

She looked up at the time and smiled down at the little boy. "Just a couple more weeks little one and you'll be going home." She said softly, her Irish lilt pushing forward, as she did as usual and placed her hand through the incubator to softly caress the child's hand.

She then took off through another door and she was gone. Jax turned to Gemma and shrug his shoulders.

"What do you think?" Jax asked Gemma as she made her way to the rocking chair that was beside Abel's incubator.

"I'm not sure. Is she a nurse or doctor?" Gemma asked before a new voice came from the door. Gemma's smooth countenance ruffled into an annoyed expression as she and Jax looked over to the door to see Tara Knowles.

"Tara." Jax said with a small smile. She smiled back and Gemma frowned even more. She didn't like the Doc all that much to be honest, but that was understandable since the girl had broken her baby's heart 10 years ago.

"I didn't know you were going to come by. Doctor Swan was just in her, did you finally get to meet her?" Tara asked sweetly.

Tara didn't know what it was about the new temp doctor that had her up in arms, but she just didn't like her. She honestly had never met anyone so nice or happy, but something about her rubbed Tara the wrong way. Tara had an immense amount of respect for Doctor Swan for all that she had done for the Medical community, but no matter Tara could just not get to know her like the other doctors and nurses seemed to be able to do.

"No, she left just as we were coming in. Why is she here visiting Abel?" Jax asked as Tara was brought out of her musings.

"She is the one that operated on him. She likes to keep her eyes on her patients until they leave the hospital. She's a travelling pediatric surgeon. She's been all over to perform surgeries on children that truly needed it. Especially newborn babies. She's one of the best." Tara said a little bitterness tainted her praise of the young doctor.

"Can you call her so that I can thank her?" Jax asked, he still had not truly seen her face, but he liked her voice.

"Yeah, just hold on and I catch her." Tara said with a slight frown as Jax nodded and turned around to head back to his son.

Tara scowled as she stalked down the hall toward where Doctor Swan's temporary office was.

Jax sighed as he looked down on his baby boy. He saw no changes in his son's condition and it stripped his heart, causing an ache to form deep within him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you my son." Jax said quietly as Gemma placed a hand on his back.

The two were quite for a while before a light knock at the door was heard. They looked up to see a beautiful woman there. She had deep sea green eyes and dark brown hair. Her smile was soft and open. Jax felt his throat constrict at the sight of this woman. He'd never seen someone so beautiful.

"You must be Abel's Da." She said, again her Irish lilt pushed forward, as she moved further into the room with an outstretched hand.

Jax caught himself and gave her a smile before he moved to give her a shake. "Yeah, I'm Jackson Teller, but you can call me Jax."

She gave a smile and turned to Gemma with the same intention of shaking her hand too. Gemma took that opportunity to shake the hand of the woman that saved her grandson. "Gemma Morrow, Jax's mother."

"Oh, so Grandma?" She asked and Gemma gave her an award winning smile before she turned back to sit once more.

"So as you now know, I am Doctor Swan. I performed this little guy's surgery. The hole in his stomach has been repaired and he's healing perfectly. The hole in his heart was repaired at the same time. I had to make sure this little cutie was good to go. He is one tough cookie, I'll tell ya." She said with a soft smile as her eyes turned to the baby.

Jax listened to her and felt a smile grace his face. "So he's for sure going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine. No lingering effects will be there. I made sure of that. He'll be at 100% in about two months. He'll be able to go home after a month. There might be a little hiccup, but nothing too awful or life threating. He's going to be just fine." She said as she nodded to the father and grandmother. "If there is anything you want to talk about concerning his care, this is my card. It has my personal cell on there and the work cell I carry. I like to check in on my patients after a year, so I'll be back to check on him. Just to make sure he's alright."

She handed Jax a business card and then one to Gemma. Gemma looked at her gratefully, knowing that some doctors didn't have decency to do anything like this.

"Well, I'll leave ya to yer visit then." She said as she turned to walk away from them. Jax felt his heart constrict as watched her start to leave. He looked to his mother and saw a genuine smile on her face. 'Go.' She mouthed and he smiled as he took off after her.

The moment he made it outside he saw her on a bench on the side of the building with a cigarette in her hand. She exhaled and sat back against the back of the bench. He had begun to make his way forward when the sound of bikes revving were coming into the parking lot. He saw her head pop up and a smile made its way onto her face. She was breathtaking with that smile and he felt his heart start to pound. He hadn't noticed that his boys were now coming up toward him. He had noticed that she had looked over at him and a soft smile had replaced the giant one she had a few moments ago.

"Aye, boy. How's that wee lad in there?" Chibs asked as Jax was brought back to the moment.

"He's fine. Hold on." He said as he moved to toward the bench to get her attention. "Doctor Swan, My boys would like to thank you, too; if you don't mind."

She nodded and kept hold of her cigarette. The moment she made it them her eyes moved over the crowd and stopped on Chibs. She gasped as Chibs did the same. "Uncle Filip?!" She asked loudly. Everyone looked to Chibs and then back to the girl. A smile broke out on Chibs' face before he rushed to the girl and picked her up in a tight hug.

"Aye, Lass! What are you doing here?" He asked, they could all here his voice waver. "Where's your da?"

"Da's in Ireland. He went back home to get Kerrianne! She lives with him now. They're living in Dublin!" She said quickly as he looked at her in shock.

"Is he going to come here with her?" Chibs asked quietly as he held his niece to him. It was at that moment he saw a deep scar on her collar bone. "What happened to ya?"

"Got in the wrong crowd, I took of care of it." She said as shrugged.

He knew exactly was 'took care of it' meant coming from her. "How was your Da about it?"

"He helped." She said with a smirk and he grinned. No doubt his brother would help his daughter to 'take care' of someone.

"Good. So back to my question." He said his smile faltered only a little.

"Yeah, he's getting everything ready right now. I done bought him a house and all." She said as Chibs nodded.

"Where?"

"Forks, Washinton. A place so secluded Jimmy O will never find her. New passports, new names and new everything." She said as Chibs smiled at the resourcefulness of his niece.

"You still forging?" He asked and she gave a simple nod.

"Yeah, but I'm Doctor. I didn't go to medical school for no reason." She said as she looked over to see all the men around her look stunned.

"Aye, Lass, I can see you put that money I'd been sendin ya to good use. I'm glad." He said as she nodded.

"Da said if I saw ya, to say he's coming back to get what ya owe him." She said as he laughed loudly, startling his mates around them.

"How's your handiwork, on the otherside?" He asked curiously.

She grinned at that. "You should have noticed it by now, Uncle Filip. I got a call about some runs that need doing for the IRA. Said I needed to get with a rep from SAMCRO. Got any idea why Liam thought I was a good choice to send?"

"Liam sent ya?" Chibs asked his face serious now.

"Yeah. Said Eddy and Cameron were not to be trusted. Said that I need to take caution when dealin' with them. So I took care of it eight nights ago when I got into town. I was headed here anyway to do surgery on the wee lad in there." She said as Chibs raised an eyebrow. "I only do what I'm told, you know that. The heads are pissed and are after Jimmy for the shit he tried to pull. They're looking for him. That's why Da snatched up Kerrianne over three months ago."

Jax felt his jaw drop at all the names she just dropped onto them.

"Where are Eddy and Cameron?" A deep gruff voice asked from the side. They all looked to see Clay as he stared at the small doctor.

"Somewhere they'll never be found." Her voice said as she looked at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Another voice asked as she looked over to see a younger man about her age with a mohawk and tattoos on his head.

"My name is Isabella Swan." She said with a smirk.

"Meet us back at the clubhouse when you end your shift, dear girl. I'll catch up to ya soon." Chibs said as he gave her a kiss on the head and she nodded. She flicked the butt of her cigarette into the street and left the men standing there.

Clay looked over to Chibs, as said man watched his niece disappear into the hospital, and grunted. He turned to Juice and spoke, "I want to know everything about her."

Chibs looked at Juice and smirked. He wouldn't find anything about Isabella Swan, except she was doctor. He knew that much. Now if he was to look up Isobel Fillipa McLaughlin-Telford, then and only then would he catch a hit and not even a big one at that.

"You can try all you want. You'll not get anything. Best thing is to let her come to us and speak. She knows how to stay quiet. Christ knows how many times she's been tortured." Chibs said with a sad look on his face. He had prayed his niece had left The Cause, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

**Dublin, Ireland**

Kerrianne looked to her uncle and sighed. "Uncle Charlie, when do we leave? I want to see Da as soon as possible." She said sadly.

"Hush now. We'll believing the moment Isobel calls and lets us know it's all set up. Soon, sweet girl, soon." He said as he brought her to him in a hug. Kerrianne knew she missed her mom, but she knew that she was better off without that toxic trollop to poison her against her family. She knew her mother had loved her Da at one point, but Jimmy and his money caught her attention.

Kerrianne had a stroke of genius when she was handed divorce papers for her Ma and Da. She squealed like a little kid and hugged the man she had come to know as her uncle Liam. He had been working with the IRA to get Kerrianne and her Uncle Charlie out of the country. He had contacted her cousin Isobel and told her that she had a job to do for the IRA. She knew what Isobel did and never shied away from it one bit. It was in her blood to be a good little soldier, even going so far as to ask Isobel what she did on her last mission. Isobel told her everything and never once did she judge her cousin. She looked up to her.

So now they were just waitin on word from Isobel and then Liam would take them away. He told her that some of his associates would be with them and that the local MC in La Push would be waiting to help them make the transition. Isobel had promised that she would find her Da and they would be waitin at the house when she and Charlie showed up. She only wished it would be sooner. She knew Uncle Charlie and Uncle Liam were missing Isobel something fierce. She was after all daughter and niece to them both. Uncle Liam was Isobel's mother's brother. Aunt Renee had died years back and Kerrianne didn't really remember her too much. She had only been five when her Aunt had been killed in a shootout. A bystander, innocent at that. Wrong place, wrong time. Then only two little years later and her father was thrown out of her life, because her mother couldn't keep it in her pants. She hated her mother, but she loved her as well. She had learned that, as she grew older, her mother was just a callous and bloodthirsty as Jimmy. She had heard a conversation between them one night about the night that her Da had been thrown away.

"_Do you think he'll come back for her?" Fiona snarked her question._

"_If he knows what's good for him and her, he'll leave her alone. She's the only bargaining chip we have." Jimmy said the smirk heard in his voice._

"_That little brat. I wish that I had just left with her before she got to know him. WE should have left a long time ago." Fiona said as she sat down in his lap. "Then she would have no one to compare you to. Although, if Charlie or Isobel ever find out about Filip then we'll be in for a war, a long bloody war. Those damn Telford's think they run this town, but we know better, my darling."_

_Kerrianne felt sick to her stomach and ran to her room as she heard her mother and Jimmy kissing. How could she feel so shallow about her family? She and Aunt Renee were always so happy._

**SAMCRO CLUBHOUSE**

It had been four hours before Isabella had made it to the address that had been given to her. She looked at the Repair shop and smirked. _So seemingly innocent._ She thought. She had changed before coming here and knew she was now comfortable enough to talk to her uncle and his _friends_.

She smirked as she lit a cigarette and made her way out of the sweltering California heat into a cool clean bar. She smiled the moment she saw her uncle. "Uncle Filip." She called and he turned to her quickly. His jaw dropped at seeing what his niece was wearing.

"Where's ya clothes, lass?!" He asked as she smirked.

"Uncle, You should know me better than that." She laughed as Jax watched on with a smile. He like what he saw. He really did.

At that moment Juice had run into the room with a ledger of papers and skidded to a halt upon seeing her. He moved quickly and gave the papers to Clay. She looked to Chibs and smirked. "I guess they like to be nosy?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yeah and then some." Chibs said with a same smirk she gave him. The guys could definitely tell they were related.

"So, Isabella Swan, all it says is that you are a Doctor. Want to tell us how a tiny thing like you moved up in the IRA?" Clay asked as she looked to her Uncle and he gave a nod.

She sighed and sat down at the table in front of him. "Yeah, sure. I've been in the IRA for the last fifteen years. Ever since I was fourteen. I am their master assassin, because I get into things no one else can. I've been working for the IRA to take out from within. My Uncle Liam is high up and close to the heads. Jimmy O thought he was higher than I or my father. He didn't know that Liam was my mother's brother. So when he found out and Uncle Filip was brought into the crosshairs. And now Liam is tryin to make up for it by getting Kerrianne to back him. It had taken us awhile before we found out where he had been keeping her and Fiona. He knew how to cover his tracks. But Kerrianne called the house phone and got a hold of Da. Told him where she was. He rolled up and killed them all and stole Kerrianne. Shot Fiona in the arm so she'd let go of the girl. Fiona shouted that we were all gonna be dead soon. Da said Kerrianne smiled at her mother and said 'We'll see.'" She said as everyone laughed at the girl's bravery. But they looked at her like she was something akin to a goddess. Isabella shook her head. "Now that ya know, I have phone call to make. You can listen if ya want."

She put the phone on speakerphone as it rang. A deep thick accented voice answered, "Yeah?"

"It's done, Liam." She said as a sigh had come through the line.

"Alright. I'll have them on the first flight out. Call your Da and give him the good news. I'll see ya soon, Pipsqueak." He said as Isabella gave a smile. "Tell Filip I'm sorry."

"You can tell him yourself. He's right here." Isabella said as Filip nodded.

"Filip?"

"Yeah, Liam, it's me." Chibs said with a strong voice.

"I'm sorry, brother. I didn't mean for this ta happen to ya." Liam said and the regret in his voice tore at Chibs' heart.

"I know, brother, I know. It wasn't yer fault. It was all Jimmy O that done this. Just get my family here." Chibs said as a sigh was heard on the other end.

"They leave in the morning. Kerrianne has a package for ya. When it's done give it to Isobel and she'll see it's sent through."

"Aye, I will." Chibs answered as he looked down at his niece, who had a small smile on his face.

"I'll leave ya to tellin' Charlie than." Liam said as the line disconnected.

Isabella smile and dialed the next number. Chibs held his breath as older brother's voice spoke out. "Isobel?"

**Dublin, Ireland**

Kerrianne shook her head and looked over to see that her Uncle was on his phone. She moved closer as he looked over to her.

"Isobel?" Her uncle's voice spoke as a giggle sounded through the phone and Kerrianne's heart leapt.

"Isobel?!" She cried as the giggled turned to laughter.

"Kerrianne, Da. I've got good news." Isobel said as Kerrianne vibrated in her spot.

"And?" She asked as Charlie smiled down at the girl.

"Kerrianne?" A deep familiar voice asked as she froze.

"Da?" She inquired shakily as she felt her tears rising up in her eyes. "Da is that you?"

"Aye, love, it is. How are ya?" He asked with a thick voice.

"I'm good, Da. It's…it's good to hear your voice. I've missed ya." She said as she tried to control the shaking of her voice.

"I've missed ya too, sweet girl." He said and she could hear the tears in his voice. "I'll be seein' ya soon, girl."

"Aye, Da. That's what Uncle Charlie said. If yer ringin' that means Isobel found you and we'll leavin soon, right?"

"Aye, sweet girl, we'll be seeing ya soon. Yer flight leaves in the morning. Liam's gonna come collect ya. So be ready. Isobel and I will see ya at the house in Washington. We're gonna go, so that we can pack up and leave. We'll meet ya there. I love ya, sweet girl." Chibs said as Kerrianne let out a watery, 'I love you too, Da'. Charlie smiled.

"Fillip you take care of my little girl. We'll see ya soon, little brother." He said as Filip gave laugh and Charlie smiled to himself. He had to admit he missed his wayward little brother.

"Aye, Charlie, we'll see ya soon." Chibs said before the line went dead. Charlie turned and hugged Kerrianne tightly before he pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"Let's get packed huh? Liam will be here sooner than we think." He said as Kerrianne jumped up and ran to her room.

Charlie just smiled and shook his head.

**SAMCRO CLUBHOUSE**

The guys watched as Chibs sat down in the chair that Isabella had just vacated and pulled his niece on to his lap. He hugged her close as her arms wound around him tightly. They could see his shoulders shaking and a few sniffles. They noticed that Isabella combed her fingers through his hair as she whispered quietly to him.

Clay cleared his throat and the guys looked away from the uncle and niece to their president. "So, Isabella and Chibs are going. Who else is riding with them?" He asked as Juice and Jax offered rather quickly.

"I'll go." Jax said as Juice answered. "I'm going."

"I'll go too." Opie said as Clay nodded.

"Go pack." Clay ordered as he looked back over to see Chibs wipe his eyes. "You two better get pack too."

Isabella gave him a smile as she put her hand on Chibs shoulder and turned to leave.

"Isobel?" Chibs' voice cracked for a moment before he cleared it. "What'll you be driving?"

She gave him a smile. "I'll be back soon. You'll know when I get here. Half an hour, Uncle Filip."

He gave a nod and turned to Clay. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Clay gave a nod. "Just make sure your little girl is safe." He said as Chibs gave him a smile.

"Will do."

**Dublin, Ireland**

**3:00 am**

It was three in the morning when a knock on the door came and she jolted awake. She sometimes still thought she was back at her mother's house and Jimmy had come to collect her. She heard someone curse and realized the deep baritone she had come to rely on so much, that of her uncle, was the one to sound out. She jumped up from her spot on the couch to see him with his gun out as he looked through the peep hole. She sighed in relief as he put the gun in the back of his waistband and unlocked the door.

He opened it and ushered the person inside before he closed the door. The rain outside sounded off a light drizzle before the door was closed. The person who came in took off the raincoat and shook out his hair. "Uncle Liam?" She asked the moment he turned to look at her.

"Little Kerrianne. Are you ready to see your Da?" His deep gruff voice asked as she gave him a big grin. He pulled something from his side and handed her a brand new pistol. She took it from him and turned it over in her hands. She noticed the safety on. It was a nine millimeter glock. She smiled faintly. "Keep this on you at all times. The IRA know how important you are to me, just as much as Isobel is. They wouldn't do anything to something that was important to me. That still doesn't mean your completely safe yet. Keep your eyes open and listen hard. Do as your told and remember all the lessons your cousin gave you."

Kerrianne's eyes turned hard as she placed the gun in the waistband of her jeans and gave a nod. She pulled on her fingerless gloves and her overcoat as her Uncle Charlie did the same.

"Game time. Let's go." Liam said as she and Charlie followed Liam out the door and down to the awaiting black sedan. The moment they got in the car zoomed off as fast as it could. Liam was on the phone belting out orders. "Demetri have it running, ready and clear for lift off when we get there. Tell Felix to be on the ground armed as we arrive. Have everyone on standby. Tell Sioban to be ready to go. We're on the highway and we'll be there in ten minutes."

It had been quiet and no sounds as Felix stood by the entrance of the plane. His eyes scanned everything as he waited for his boss to bring his family. It had been quiet for the last three months that they had rescued little Kerrianne. Not a word from Fiona or Jimmy O. The fact that Cameron and Eddy were now gone was a little sad. He had like them a little, but he knew they had outlived their usefulness. He wished he had been able to accompany Pipsqueak on her mission, he really did love to watch her work, but it could not be helped. He had to remain here to watch the last of her family.

It was during his thoughts that he saw the black sedan come to a quick stop as three people stepped out.

Charlie, Kerrianne and Liam pulled up to the tarmac where the plane sat. "Is that what we're going in Uncle Liam?" Kerrianne asked in awe.

"Aye, little one. We'll be heading to Washington in that. A friend of mine will meet us at the other end. They'll give us an escort and a ride down to your new house. Let's go. It's gonna be a long ride." Liam said as Charlie nodded to his Brother-in-law and they ascended the plane. He knew the 9 hour plus plane ride was gonna do havoc on Kerrianne's nerves, but it couldn't be helped.

The three of them got settled in and Kerrianne lay back the seat as far as it would recline. She knew the long flight would be the best to get some sleep now, because Christ only knew how long she would get when she finally saw her Da.

**I own nothing and I just want to see how this will take. I honestly have NO idea where this is going. It's a mash-up of timelines. I am creating my own story I guess. Only based off of the characters. Not really following one timeline….i don't know when I'll update, but I'll try to keep it to a schedule….probably not tho. I'll try to update soon….just want to see how well received this is. Thanks for not bustin my metaphorical balls on this tho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where the story will slow down. I just had to get the push I needed. So Here goes nothing.**

**In the Five hours into the flight**

Kerrianne yawned as she slowly sat up to look around. "Good afternoon, Dear girl." Came a somewhat familiar voice. She looked over to see the strong, curvy looking redheaded woman she had come to love.

"Aunt Siobhan. Where were you when we left?" She asked as the woman gave her a hearty laugh.

"I was in the back room. I had to get some kind of sleep. What are ya doing awake, pretty girl. I figured you'd be sleeping till we got there." Siobhan said with a slight smile.

"I couldn't sleep too much. I'm feeling better now though. I think I just needed that much sleep. Where's Uncle Charlie and Uncle Liam?" She asked as Siobhan nodded to her side and saw the two men passed out with an empty bottle of Macallan Rare cask single malt scotch whiskey was sat between them. "Did they drink the whole thing?"

Siobhan laughed and nodded. "They drank the whole thing."

"That bottle alone cost over two and sixty euros. How could they be so sloppy?" Kerrianne asked shocked.

Siobhan smirked at her little niece. "Because I just put a bottle of 7 year old Glendalough in it instead of the Macallan. They didn't even notice. Do you fancy a drink, Dear girl?"

"If it's the Macallan then yeah. I do." She said with a smile.

Siobhan nodded and stood up to head to the front of the plane. She motioned for Kerrianne to follow her.

**Charming, CA**

**Four and half hours earlier**

The four guys stretched a bit and waited for The Doc to make her appearance. She was a little late, but they didn't really complain. The long ride was going to get to them, but they'd drive through the night. They'd have to make it before the rest of their family got there. It was at that moment that they heard the roar of a Harley make its way into the lot. Chibs smiled when he noticed it was the bike that they had worked on together when she was only eleven.

The Custom 1976 Harley FXE super glide was painted a cherry red with flames down the tank and in the center of it read the words 'Make it Fast' written in elegant script. He remembered when he placed that on the tank and smiled even more.

"You still have her?" He asked the moment she cut the engine. He then noticed she had changed clothes again. She wore her leather pants and a tight fight shirt with a leather jacket. She smiled and walked over to him. Her helmet matched the bike and he noticed that her helmet looked more sophisticated with a mouth piece on it.

She took off her helmet and nodded to him. "Yeah. Gotta make a call. And then we can head on. I had to tweak the engine a bit, Uncle Filip. Had to 'Make it fast'." She said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and a deep gruff accented southern voice answered.

"Whaddya want?"

"Hello to you too, sweetheart." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shit, Isobel. I didn't know you were gonna call." Came the man's voice. You could practically see the lust ooze outta the phone. "Whatcha needin' Darlin?"

"I need ya to head up to Seattle. My Da and cousin are comin in with Liam, Dem, Felix and Siobhan. They need an armed escort back to Forks. Think you and them boys from La Push can take care of that for me?" She asked with a sassy smile.

Jax shifted as he looked to see his two brothers shift as well.

"Shit, you know we can. What time they getting here?" He asked, you could hear his smile.

"In about nine hours or so. I'm headed up there with my Uncle and his fellow brothers. We'll be hopping in to town the moment ya'll make it. So we'll probably meet up at the new house." She said and you could hear someone talking in the background.

"Hold on a minute." He said with a deep sigh. _Alice, shut the fuck up. I'm on the fuckin' phone. Nobody wants ta hear ya screechin' right now. Get the fuck over it. I got business to handle._

"Is? I'm back. Listen It'll probably be me, Carlisle and Em. Sam's here right now, you wanna talk to him?" The man said as she nodded to herself.

"Yeah put him on."

A shuffling sound came over the phone before a deeper voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy, go to hear ya sexy." She said with a genuine smile on her face. Jax was mesmerized by the little action and wished she would do that to him.

"Hey, Baby. What's this I hear you needin' a favor?" Sam asked and Isobel shook herself for a moment from the liberal use of 'baby' to her. She loved hearing him call her that.

"Yeah, Sexy. I need ya and some of yer boys to get to Seattle to help escort my Da and Cousin back to the new house in Forks. Think you and the boys can help?" She asked.

"For you? Baby, you know I'd walk on coals for you. We'll be there. I'll see ya when ya get into town." He said as she laughed.

"Alright, Sexy. I'll see ya soon." She said with a smirk on her face as she hung up.

Filip just shook his head with a laugh as he watched his niece flirt with two men over the phone.

She turned to look at the four of them with a sexy smirk. "That's how you get shit done. So much better than bloodshed or broken bones." She said as Chibs just shook his head.

"Yer Da's gonna skin ya alive, girl." He said as she let out a laugh and placed her helmet back on her head. They hadn't noticed the audience they had gathered as the rest of the club came out of the clubhouse.

It was then the four guys saw the looks of astonishment and longing as she kick-started her bike and it roared to life. She revved it a couple of times before pulling a spinning burnout and shot out of the lot. The four not to be left behind started theirs and shot out after her.

Clay looked to Gemma and saw the smile on her face. "I think she's gonna be trouble." He said.

Gemma looked over at him and giggled. "Oh I know she will and I can't wait to see it."

Clay just shook his head before he left to go back inside.

**Now back to present**

**Forks, Washington**

Jasper shook his hair out as he started to place the helmet on his head. He looked over to see his brothers, Carlisle and Emmett do the same. The three of them shook out their limbs for the six hour roundtrip ride. He sat on his bike with a lit cigarette. Carlisle in much the same position. Emmett just shaking his shoulders out and checking his holstered gun. They had been waiting for ten minutes before the sound of motorcycles came from the end of Main Street. It was funny how the locals were so used to it now that they just went about their day-to-day business.

He remembered when he had been younger as he watched his father put on his leather kutte and he remembered as he watched his twin sister, Rosalie, and older cousin, Carlisle, try to emulate him. His older brother, Peter, and his old Lady Charlotte were knee deep into the club as much as he was.

Carlisle had always been knee deep in books about medicine and all that science stuff, but there was one thing that ran through all of their blood. Riding. That was always there. It was the one constant that each of them had. When Carlisle married and made Esme his old Lady, she had naturally brought her brothers Emmett and Edward along for the ride. Emmett was cool. Big and intimidating, but Edward was too damn prissy. He hated anything to do with the MC life. So when he was old enough he left to go do whatever it was in Chicago. Jasper smirked to himself as he had told the boy wonder 'Good riddance.'

He used to take rides all over the world and ended up in Belfast, Ireland. He had rode into town and found the place he had been lookin for SAMBEL clubhouse. He had been told by a couple of friends in Dublin that if he was looking for a good place to start prospectin' that would be the place, but to be careful, cause the IRA were lurkin'.

He had been eighteen at the time and just shrugged.

_He had pulled up to the gate and knocked on it. It was then that a petite young thing stepped out of the side door and looked at him. His sky blues stared into her deep green and he gave her a smile._

_He got off the bike and looked her over. The tight leather pants, riding boots and her tight top had him wanting to shift his junk around. "Hello Darlin'. I'm Jasper."_

"_Isobel. What do ya want with us?" Her Irish lilt was mixed in with a little Scottish. He wasn't sure what to make of it._

"_I heard the club was lookin' for good prospects. Thought I'd apply." He said with a smirk._

_She raised an eyebrow and called out to someone. "Padraic come 'ere." _

_He saw a lanky looking Teen around his age with a leather Kutte step out of the door. "Can I help ya, Lad?"_

_Jasper nodded slowly. "Yeah, like I told pretty girl there, I heard ya'll were lookin' for good prospects. Thought I'd apply."_

_Padraic smirked when he looked at the girl. "That's my cousin, Isobel. I'm Padraic Telford. Come on in outta the rain. We'll get you squared away for a night, but it's up to McGee and the table if you can prospect or not. Come on." Padraic said as he moved over to the huge side rolling gate._

_Isobel moved back inside and shuts the side door. Jasper moved to push his bike inside the gate and followed Padraic to where this 'McGee'was._

He smirked when he came back to himself as Carlisle and spoke up. "Sam."

Sam stood up after propping up his bike and made his way over to Jasper. "So when do we leave?"

"In a bit. Waitin' on two more people." Jasper said just as two motorcycles were heard from the southern part of town. They all looked to see two 1982 Harley Davidson FXR in such pristine condition barrel down the roadway. He saw his brother, Peter, and his close friend, Garrett, ride over toward them. "And here they are."

"Jay, man, we ready to head out now?" His brother's gruff voice asked as Jasper nodded as he kick-started his bike and sighed happily as all the other bikes roared to life before they all took off in a convoy of eleven heavily armed bikers.

He knew they would be alright.

**Same time in the middle of Oregon.**

Isobel smiled as she flew down the highway at breakneck speeds. She and the others had flew as they pushed their bikes to the limits and hurried down the highway. She knew that they would make it if they kept this up. She knew they had a six hour drive ahead of them, but at the time they were making. The fourteen hour drive had only taken them half the time. She smirked to herself as she voice dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice.

"Uncle Liam, where are you?" She asked and listened with a smile.

"About four hours out, Pipsqueak. What about you?" He asked and she laughed.

"Flying down the highway. In a town called Eugene, OR. We're about six hours from Forks. But we'll make it sooner at the rate we're going. So we'll meet you at the house." She said as he chuckled.

"Just be careful. I'd hate to tell your Da you were careless and ended up as roadkill." He said as she smiled at his concern.

"Got it. We'll meet you at the house. I gotta get some gas. I'll talk to ya later." She said as she pulled into a gas station and switched off her phone.

She pulled up to the pump and stood to stretch. She noticed Jax, Juice, Opie and her Uncle Filip doing the same. She gave out a yawn and shook out her limbs. Her stomach grumbled as the bright day soothed her aching bones.

"Fill up and get some snacks. We have six hours to go, but we should make it in four at the rate we're going." She said as the other four nodded and went into the store. She removed the pump and placed it in the now open tank of her bike. She was too busy staring off to see Jax had made his way over to her. She finally noticed something waving in her face and saw a hotdog and bag of chips. The soda in another hand. She noticed then that the pump had stopped and replaced it.

She smiled to Jax and took the offered food. She looked over to see her that her Uncle was eating too. She took a bit of the hotdog and chewed as Jax watched her and ate his own hotdog.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked and her eyes slide over to his baby blues.

"Cost you more than a penny, pretty boy." She said as he gave her a gleaming smile.

Juice and Opie looked to each other and grinned. They'd never seen Jax act like that. It was one thing to see him getting down and dirty with a croweater but to see him genuinely like someone was so bizarre. Chibs shook his head. His brother was gonna kill her if and when he found out how much she was juggling. When he had heard of Aaron's passing he was right pissed. He knew then that something was wrong. But he knew that Charlie would have taken him and Cait in. He had heard from Isobel that Padraic was a Son now. Had been patched in when he was eighteen. Cait was probably out of her mind with worry. He knew that Cait and Padraic wouldn't make their way here unless it was absolutely necessary. He wished she and his nephew had come anyway.

He then heard the rumble of bikes come from the road. The five of them looked over to see around eight bikes pull into the gas station. He was about to tell them they needed to leave now, but a squeal from his niece stopped him in is tracks. The moment the bikes died down he watched as she launched herself at the tallest of them. He caught her easily. He was tall and had dark skin. She squealed as he picked her up and twirled her around. He brought her face up to his and kissed her cheek.

"Charles, you slimy sop! What are ya doing here?" She asked as the man laughed.

A deep, rich European accented voice came from his smooth lips. "My dearest friend. We got a call from Peter saying that you were on your way up to their town and was needing an escort, or he just didn't want to leave you alone with a bunch of people we didn't know. So I told him we were in the area. And here we are." He said as Chibs, Juice, Opie and Jax looked offended.

"That's my Uncle, call him Chibs, the others are Jax, Opie and Juice. They are my escorts, but if you were heading back to the deal with the AN then you're more than welcome to come along." She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, girlie, we were on our way back from a run. So decided we'd like to help." Came another voice off to the side that had her beaming so bright.

"Randall!" She laughed.

"Hey, girlie. It's good to see ya. And I mean it's really go to see ya." His voice had dropped an octave as his eyes roamed her body.

Jax tensed and felt Opie grab his arm. His head snapped over to him and saw Ope given him a short shake of the head. They all turned to Chibs when he cleared his throat.

"Enough wastin time. Let's get going." Chibs said as Isobel nodded and gave them all a sexy smirk.

"Keep up…if you can." She said as she started her bike and shot off faster than any of them had ever seen.

"Hell yeah, Baby!" Randall shouted as he shot off after her with a laugh.

Chibs, Jax, Juice and Opie shot off two as the others were right behind them. And now they were back on the road.

**Airport**

**Seattle, WA**

Kerrianne smiled happily as she came down the ramp along with her Uncles and Aunt. She was greeted by the site of so many bikers. Liam walked ahead of her and came to the one in the front. His blond hair drew her to him. He was so cute, but she could've sworn she had seen him somewhere before. It was at the moment he turned to talk to someone in the back that she saw the Sons of Anarchy Tacoma charter on his back. He was a patched member. "Jasper." Liam acknowledged.

"Liam. Good ta see ya again." He said as his eyes slid over to Kerrianne. The moment he looked into her eyes she was lost to the world around her. He stared at her and she at him. A chuckle pulled them from their contest and she turned to see her Uncle Charlie was the one chuckling.

"Something funny, Uncle Charlie?" She asked as said Uncle just shook his head.

"Your Da is gonna have a field day with that one." Charlie said as my eyes widened. _We have to go now!_ She thought.

"Uncle Liam can we go now?" She asked and saw him nod as his eyes glared at Jasper. She wondered why. Liam grabbed her arm gently and moved her toward the limo that awaited them. The moment they all were ready Jasper and his brother Peter were up front as the others maneuvered around the limo.

"Will we always have to travel like this?" She asked as people on the streets watched in awe.

"No, Little one. This is only a precaution." Liam said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her shoulders. She smiled when she thought about who this man really was.

To family he was kind, happy and caring. Loving and devoted. But to those that he dealt with he was cold, ruthless and calculated. You never underestimated him. She knew she would always be safe around her family.

**Out skirts of Forks**

Isobel smiled as she noticed that they had finally made it. They still had at least an hour to spare before their family showed up. She led the way to the house at the end of the street and parked in the driveway. The others followed suit as they saw her dismount. She pulled something out of her tight back pocket and walked up toward the house.

She placed the key in and turned it and smiled at the house. It had been fully furnished and updated to her standards. She had been grateful to Jasper to oversee it all. When he had left SAMBEL she had been sad to see him go, but knew that since he had been patched over to the Tacoma charter she'd see him again.

Everyone piled inside and sat down. The sleepy little town was nice and cozy, if not for all the rain. She moved around to the back of the house and opened the patio doors that had been installed. She smiled when she saw the deck that spanned almost the entirety of the back yard and the awning that covered it to keep it dry. She flopped down on one of the couches and broke out her smokes. Now all they had to do was wait for the rest to show up. She hollered for Randall and he came running.

"Can you go to the store and get some steaks and anything else you might think we need? We're gonna have a cook out tonight." She said as she looked at the time on her watch. It was 6 pm. He nodded and left.

She walked over to the huge grill and turned on the propane. She fired it up to make sure it worked and then turned it off. She took off back into the house and noticed that her Uncle and his brothers were looking around. The moment they spotted her they made their way to her.

"How much was this place?" Chibs asked his niece.

"200,000 and some change, I think. Well that's what it costs now after all the renovations. It was only 121,000 when I bought it." She said as Chibs smiled at the ingeniousness of his niece.

"What needs doing?" Chibs questioned as Isobel looked over to see the others all moseying about.

"Let's get started cookin? Which one of you bad boys know how to run a grill?" She asked as Opie and Juice came up.

"That'd be us." Opie said as Isobel nodded toward the back patio. When she heard exclaims of 'Oh my god! I think I'm gonna cum!' and 'Oh Fuck, this is sexy.' She had to hold back her laugh. She saw Jax and her Uncle's amusement.

"Let's take some of this meat out to them, yeah?" She asked and they both nodded. The three of them moved to the packed freezer that Isobel knew was full. The moment she opened it she started to pull out all kinds of meat and hand them to the other two.

Then as soon as their arms were full she pointed to the back patio doors and shooed them away. She reached into a drawer and pulled out the tongs and spatula set and followed after the men.

She smiled to herself as the four men argued about the best way to grill. She hadn't notice one of them move to her side until he whispered in her ear. "Havin a good time?"

She smiled and shivered a bit at his closeness and turned to look into the baby blues she had become accustomed to while on the road. "Oh, yeah. It reminds me of when my Da, Uncle Aaron, Uncle Filip and my Uncle Liam used to try and grill back home. Before it all went to shit. They would argue much the same way. Padraic and I used to argue like that constantly too." She said as Jax looked down to see her with a small sad smile on her face.

He did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head back on to his shoulder before she turned and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned as he gave her a side look but saw that she was looking back at Chibs, Opie and Juice arguing still. So he just held her as they listened to the ridiculous arguments of who's the better man for the job.

"My money's on Chibs. He's older." Jax said as she giggled.

"I think Opie's got it. But I'll wait a while longer to watch the master grillman make his appearance. He'll kick them all out and then we'll have to watch them pout." She said as he tilted his head back to look at her.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My Da." She said with a confident smile.

**One hour later**

The sound of more bikes rumbled through the sleepy town and everyone in the house watched as Isobel ran through the front door and stopped on the porch. The moment the car pulled into the driveway she had dashed down the steps and to the car rear door. She opened it and pulled the closest person into a hug. A chuckle was heard as she moved back to let the person out. There stood a tall man with an awesome 70's porn 'stache attached to his face. Isobel beamed up at the man and he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head.

The next to exit was a blur as it attached itself to Isobel. Isobel held the blur tightly and she looked over toward the porch to see her Uncle Filip with tears in his eyes. She whispered something to the person that held her and they watched as the person flipped their head around to see. The girl had curly hair and smiled brightly before she released Isobel and dashed toward the stairs. They all watched as Chibs took off and collided with the girl and held her close. Jax kept an eye on the car as five more people got out and he saw eleven bikers dismount. Only one of them did he recognize the patch of. It was a brother from the Tacoma charter.

He'd never met this man before. So he looked to Opie and Juice as they looked to the man as well.

He made his way over to the and nodded.

"SAMCRO nice to meet ya. I'm Jasper." The blond said as he gave his hand for Jax to shake. Jax shook his hand and looked around.

"Jax, Juice and Opie." Jax said as he pointed to them all. "I didn't know Tacoma voted in new members already."

"I was patched over from SAMBEL about six years ago." Jasper said as he looked over to see Isobel with a smile on her face. "Met Is about two years before that."

"How did an American get patched in for the Irish?" Juice asked as Jasper chuckled.

"Long story. Had to jump through hoops." He said as Jax nodded.

Isobel laughed and everyone looked over to her as she spoke up. "Let's get inside and have a good time."

Whoops and cheers were heard as they all headed into the house.

**OK so here is the next chapter hope you like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charming, CA**

**Two Days Later**

Clay sighed as Piney and Tig argued over what they were going to do next. Clay knew they needed the guns to stay in business, but the fact that The Doc had killed their connections to the IRA was a massive blow to their deliveries. He had to find a new way for it all to turn around.

"All I'm saying is if this Isabella can get in touch, maybe we can get back to what we're good at. Besides if she has the connections she says she does than why not go through her. Seems like she can take care of herself." Tig said in a rare moment of clarity and ingeniousness.

"We don't know her. The only one of us that really knows her is Chibs." Piney argued as a phone started to ring. They all looked to Clay as he pulled out his cell and answered. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Morrow?" A voice asked but before he could answer the voice kept talking. "This is Liam McLaughlin a friend of Chibs Telford. My niece informs me of you needing a new contact within IRA. She will be contact. As she is the one that can handle this better than any. So if you need anything, just talk her. Isobel will be returning with your members and a few others that wish to look after her. You will inundated with many more bikers that will be present to help for survival. She is in charge and they know it. So her orders come from me. She'll tell you the terms when she gets back. If you don't wish to talk to her, then we will have no more business. If she is unavailable. Than you can talk to her Da. He's the only one though that will know how to get directly ahold of me."

"I see no problem with it." Clay said with a nod.

"Good. They will all be headed that way soon. Charlie will staying here in Forks. The others will headed that way in three days. Good luck, when dealing with my niece. You thought Jimmy O was scary when crossed? You've seen nothing yet." Liam said as the line went dead and Clay looked over to Piney and Tig.

"Seems we'll have our guns sooner than we think." Clay said as Tig smiled and Piney grunted.

**Forks, WA**

Isobel sat out on the back deck as a body flopped down beside her. "Hey sugar." Came the sweet southern voice of Charlotte as she laid her head on Isobel's shoulder. Isobel wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulder and leaned her head on top of Charlotte's.

"What brings you out here?" Isobel asked as she took a hit from the joint in her hand before she passed it to Charlotte.

"Just wanted to get away from the ruckus." Charlotte said as she a hit.

"I know the feelin. You'd think we were at a clubhouse." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Pete's year is almost up and they're gonna vote next week." Charlotte answered with a smile.

"That's great, Lottie." Isobel said as a another body plopped down on the other side of her. She looked to see Kerrianne next to her. Little did they know, they were being watched. Jasper, Jax and Peter smiled as the three girls talked. Chibs, Charlie and Garrett glared at the three men. Garrett, Charlotte's brother, was highly protective of his sister. He knew she was Peter's old lady, but it still didn't please him to know his sister was with a biker. Charlie and Chibs were rather angry that their girls were being sought after as it was.

Siobhan and Liam chuckled at the three posturing men. She smiled to see, that although Liam was laughing, he still didn't want any of them to touch his nieces. "I swear you four. Let them live their lives. They just want to be happy! Let them live!" Siobhan said, finally having enough of the measuring contest.

"I just got her back." Chibs tried to explain.

"She's a grown girl. Let her live, Filip! I'll not have you hindering that girl after all she's gone through." Siobhan got up to him and poker her finger in his chest; before she softened and placed her hand on his cheek. "She's not going anywhere, baby. Just let her live."

She could see the pain in his eyes and the worry he had for his little girl that she just smiled and pulled his face down to kiss his scars on his cheeks. "She'll be fine. She knows how to defend herself. Isobel taught her well."

That just amped up his fear as he looked over toward the back patio to see that the three men had made their way out there to talk to the girls. "Jasper is a good man. He loves Isobel to death and would do almost anything for her if she asked. If she warns him that he hurts her cousin, he'll back off. Charlie this goes for you too. Let them live. Our little Isobel has been through so much in her short life. She shouldn't have gone through half of the shit she has, but she did and she's stronger for it. She's still the same girl that love riding on your shoulders and cuddling with her mother. She's just grown up. It's time to loosen your grip on the reigns. Let them go. They love you both to death. Kerrianne risked everything to get back to you. Isobel has done things I know she's not proud of to make sure you all are safe. She can take care of herself. You all need to see that." Siobhan said as the two thought over her words.

She looked over at Garrett and asked a simple question. "Do you trust him not to break your sister's heart and to protect her?"

Garrett looked at the short statured Irish woman and nodded. "I do."

"Then you have no reason to discourage it." She said before she turned on her husband. "You need to stop and worry about our own daughter who has been feeling left out since all this began. We need to get home and you need to make sure Maggie isn't going to try and follow in her cousin's footsteps. We don't need two assassins in this family. Only one endangering herself is enough to put me into an early grave. So now I've said piece. Think on it."

Siobhan turned on them grabbed a bottle of 30 year old Jameson and made her way out the back door with a range of cups in other hand.

"Pretty sure you boys just had your asses handed to you in a very spectacular way." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to someone that Chibs had not seen in a long time. "Hey."

"Padraic! You little bastard, come 'ere!" Chibs said with a laugh as Padraic laughed and hugged his uncle after so long.

A squeal was heard and they all got quiet as a blur ran toward the two men hugging. Chibs was pulled back as a body attached itself in a jump to Padraic's front. They heard crying as the men that stood around watched as Isobel cried into her cousin's arms and shook badly. "You bastard! I thought you were dead!" She cried as he rubbed her back and another blur attached itself to him as well and he saw Kerrianne and pulled her close to him. At that moment he looked up to see the dumbfounded faces of his Uncle Charlie and Uncle Liam as well.

It took only a moment before Siobhan and the two men rushed to him as well. "How are you alive?! We thought you died in that explosion!" Siobhan cried as she pulled the boy to her. Charlie put his head down on the boys and kissed his crown.

"No, as you can see. I'm in one piece, Aunt Siobhan." Padraic said as he let his tears fall.

"Where's Cait?" Charlie asked as Padraic froze.

"She didn't make it." He said as a cry was heard and looked to see Isobel with rage induced eyes.

"Who was it?" She asked calmly. Charlie and Chibs tried to calm her down, but she just shook off their hands.

"McGee and O'neil. Betrayed us for Jimmy O. They're both dead. Killed them myself." He said with grief filled eyes.

Isobel stormed off out the back and one of the guys around the room started to take off after her. Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Won't do any good. Let her grieve." He said as the boy, a native boy, gave a nod, but looked out toward the back. It was then they saw that Jax was gone as well. Charlie went to get him, but was stopped as he saw that his little girl was curled up in his arms on her knees. He held her protectively and closely as she cried all over him. He just whispered in her ear and stroked her hair and back. Charlie turned around and looked at his nephew and niece. "You'll be stayin with us then." Charlie said as Padraic nodded.

"Jasper?" Padraic asked as he looked over to his old friend with a smile.

Jasper nodded with a grin. He went to the other man and gave him a hug. "It's good to see ya, Pad."

The moment, however, was broken when a deep voice asked the serious question. "What in Christ's name is going on here?"

Chibs was angry, they could tell as his Scottish and Irish lilt got thicker. "Two weeks ago, a car blew up in our garage. We weren't sure what to think. Only that something had happened. Ma was too close and ended up getting a big part of the blast. I had been in the back and just got rocked. A couple of others died and when I found out what happened I had went after the two cowards. Seamus is Charter president now. He took over and sent me here. I knew that Uncle Charlie had Kerrianne stashed away and I didn't want to bother him. So I got a hold of Felix and asked for safe passage here after Ma's funeral. Figured it would be easier to disappear without anyone the wiser. He sent me to Vancouver with instructions to make my way here today." Padraic said as Jasper had moved to Kerrianne's side without anyone noticing. She was clutching his hand tightly. Her loving Aunts were both gone now.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Chibs asked as he looked to his older brother.

Liam, too, looked to Charlie. Charlie, though, had his eyes on his little girl and sighed. "She'll be the one to ask. She's the one that can get close than any of us." He hated to say it, but his daughter was better than he ever was.

Chibs and Liam both gave a resounding 'no!' It didn't matter though. It had been avenged, but no for her it hasn't. Jimmy O was the reason that Kerrianne didn't have her Da growing up. Why Isobel lost her mother so young. Why Padraic lost his father and now his mother. No, he knew, this was gonna end bloody and for all the world to see. He knew it would, because of all the things. You never fuck with a Telford's family. That was one thing that had always been known and now it was going to be learned again. His daughter would see to it.

"Can you talk her out of it?" Kerrianne asked, she already knew that question though.

He shook his head. "No, I won't be able to. And I won't either." He said as sounds of shock or surprise resounded out. "She's gonna do it and it's gonna be bloody. All I ask is that I'm there to get my piece of him."

Chibs nodded, followed by Liam, Kerrianne and Padraic. "Us too." Kerrianne said as she pulled out the glock from her waistband. She check the clip and loaded it back up.

Chibs looked at his daughter with the gun in her hand. This was one thing he had never intended for her to get with. He could feel his heartbreak a little at the hardened look in her eyes.

"We'll see what she has planned. Let's let them sit out there for a while so she can gather her thoughts." Charlie said as he moved to the living room and plopped down on the seat to grieve for his sister-in-law. Chibs and Liam matching him in much the same way.

**Okay sorry guys short and sweet today. Hope you enjoy. This was a filler, because I have been cleaning all day. So sorry for the shortness, but I did fix a hole I saw in the last chapter so it would coincide with this chapter. Thanks again. **

**And to HPXObsessedFan: I'm glad you like this. I don't like Edward as you can tell. I don't care all that much for him. I had to think of something to get rid of him. I like it better when they're all human too. It makes for more compelling stories sometimes. But yeah, thanks for the review.**

**Later guys,**

**HK49**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just an fyi…I don't hold any negative views on any race…considering I myself am a mixture. Just trying to keep with the story.**

**Forks, Washington**

Jax held onto Isobel tightly as he could as she cried into his arms. He whispered to her softly as she cried even harder. His heart broke at her sobs, but he also knew the pain of losing someone you loved. He sat down and pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him. She sniffled a bit before she wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. He looked down into her intense eyes and brought his hand up to brush against her cheek.

"I'm sorry for this. I just don' know how to get it through my head tha' my Aun' is gone. It's jus' hard is all." She said her lilt getting stronger the more she got upset.

"It's all good, darling. Just take a deep breath. I'm sure your dad and uncles are worried for you." Jax said as he stared into her eyes.

She froze. She turned to look him in the eyes before she spoke quietly. "I need a plan." She said as she pulled away from him and stood up. Her calm demeanor kind of scared him.

"Whatever you need darling, I'm here to help." He said as he stood up with her.

She gave him a smile and shook her head. "No, I'll do this myself. That asshole is going to wish he was dead when I get done with him." She said as her voice turned cold.

It was hard for her to wrap her head around, but she knew she needed back up. That back up was going to be coming from a town that she held close to her heart. She pulled out her phone, it was at that moment she saw her Uncle's, Dad, Aunt and cousins all walk out of the back door. The hardened look in their eyes said all there was to it. She went back to her phone and placed a call she never thought she'd call again.

The voice that answered surprised her family. "Hello?" The thick Bostonian accent that came through was gruff and deep.

"Vinnie. I need ya." She said as Charlie cleared his throat. "I've got a job and I need your help."

"Is. Yeah, give me a location and I'll be there." He said with no hesitation. "I'll see you when I get to you."

"Thanks, Vin." She said and she heard 'yeah, yeah' before the line went dead.

"Vinnie? Vinnie McClellan?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye. He can do wonders with all the forging. He's the one I need. Give me some time to form a plan. One that I know won't blowback on us. Just give me time." She said as they all looked at her. Charlie walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to make her look up at him.

"This all falls on your shoulders. I am sorry, pipsqueak. I will help ya. We all will. You have people behind ya, Lass. You've got family." Charlie said as he pulled her into a hug.

Isobel sighed as she hugged her Da. "I know."

"For now, we go on about how it was going to go. We all head back to Charming. Charlie are you gonna stay here?" Chibs asked as Charlie looked to his little brother.

"No. It was the original plan, but safer bet would be to have us all at one location. Isobel still has her duties as a doctor to do." Charlie said as he looked over to Liam. "You and Siobhan go back home. Make sure Maggie is alrigh' and get back to us."

Liam nodded as he turned to his wife, who was currently hugging Isobel, Kerrianne and Padraic to her. "We'll be back in a week. Maggie'll be comin' with us."

"That's good. At least we'll know she'll be safe." Isobel said as she moved back from her family to stand beside Jax, who placed his arm around her shoulders as a sign of support from him.

"We'll help ya club out too, Filip. Between Isobel and I. This Mayan shit won't bother you anymore. And you'll be off ATF's radar for good." Charlie said as Fillip looked to his big brother in awe.

"Are ya sure, Charlie?" Filip asked.

"Aye, it'll be done." Charlie said in a low voice.

**Charming, CA**

**Three Days later**

Clay watched in a little awe as twenty-one bikes rode into the lot. Different kuttes attached to them all. He'd never seen so many in his lot before. His eyes widened when he saw one of the brothers from Tacoma. He looked over to see Happy had a wicked grin on his face.

Happy walked over to where Jasper was and grinned. "What's up, cowboy?"

Jasper looked up and smirked. "How's it hangin', Happy?"

"It's good, man. It's good to see ya." Happy said as he gave Jasper a man-hug.

Everyone talked lowly amongst themselves before Jax gave a loud whistle. They all looked over to him and he pointed to the clubhouse. "How about we all get a drink?"

All of them whooped and got off their bikes. As soon as everyone was in, Clay looked to Isobel and nodded his head toward the table room and she nodded.

They slipped away and sat at the table. "As happy as I am that you're back, Liam said that you were the one to talk to about the IRA connection. So let's talk."

She pulled a serious face and looked him in the eyes. "Alrigh'. The shipment that Eddy and Cameron was supposed to bring to ya, is locked up tight in a warehouse Lodi. No one knows it's there. I have it under an alias of mine and no one knows it. Not even me Da." She said as she pulled out a pen and notepad. "As for the headache that Jimmy caused think of this as a gift. The money you gave Eddy and Cameron is in my saddle bags. It's been washed. So nothing of note comes back. I'll get it for you in a minute. Our business is settled for now. When you need a new shipment just say and I'll tell ya the new price. Seems Eddy and Cam had been skimming a bit off from ya. The 200K they charged was originally supposed to be only 150K. So that price will either go down or go up depending on how fast you can move the merchandise."

He looked at her with all seriousness, but was impressed by the professionalism. She had a no nonsense demeanor about her and he liked it. "The Table will have to vote on it, but I'm sure we can come to an agreement." He said as they both stood and shook hands.

"I'm sure you will." She said as they both moved toward the door. She opened it and gave him a nod before she rejoined the festivities. He watched as she made her way to the blonde that Happy called Jasper. His Tacoma patch was something familiar to him.

He smiled when he saw Chibs holding onto a dark skinned girl as he laughed to a man with a bitchin' 70's porn 'stache. The man was tall and clean cut, but the glint in his eyes reminded him of Isobel.

"What do you think?" Jax asked as they looked over the crowded bar.

"I think, we're gonna be okay." Clay said as he looked around.

_**Belfast, Ireland**_

_**3 months before/two days after Kerrianne had been taken**_

_Jimmy cursed as he watched Fiona move her hand over her arm and flinch from the pain she still had. His bargaining chip was now lost to them because her stupid bitch of a mother couldn't keep her damn daughter under control. He wondered how she had gotten a hold of that asshole Charlie's number._

"_How did she find it?!" He yelled/asked as he paced back and forth._

"_I don't know. I don't have his number, Liam hasn't talked to her at all. I made sure of it. I don't know how she could have gotten it!" She snarked back as she glared at the man she loved._

"_The least you could have done was shoot him! Not let him shoot you!" He growled out as he looked at his lover._

"_You asshole! It was in the dead of night and I didn't know I was going to be raided. Besides that's not the worst of it! Yes, Kerrianne was taken, but they found your fuckin stash in the fucking office! They know what Eddy and Cam were doing and they know they were doing it for you!" She said as her anger-filled eyes latched onto his rage-induced ones._

"_We'll figure it out. I will watch them all burn!" He said before he slapped her across the face._

_She fell onto the floor and had her hand to her cheek. The tears in her eyes never fell, but she huffed before she slowly stood and turned on her heel to leave the man to stew._

_Jimmy let out a short yell before he pushed everything off of the dining table that had been set. The sounds of crashing and glass breaking calmed him a little._

**Charming, CA**

**Three weeks later**

Jax made his way to the NICU and looked down at his small son, who had grown in the days he had been gone. He had went to see Wendy one day and found that she had taken off somewhere. His heart didn't feel a thing, only pity.

He had been trying to talk to Isobel for the last two weeks, but something or someone always came up. So he opted to spend time with his son.

"Thought I'd find you in here." A very familiar voice said as he turned around to see Tara in the door way. She looked nervous, but he could only wonder why.

"Yeah, Doctor Namid said he's doing better." He said as Tara nodded her head a little.

"Yeah, he's getting stronger every day." She said as she moved to stand beside him. "Aside from Abel why else are you here?"

"Just for him. He's the only thing keeping me sane right now." He said as he never took his eyes off of the little baby.

"Oh." She said with the sound of disappointment in her voice.

He looked over to her and frowned. "Have you seen Doctor Swan?"

"Yeah, she's in her new office." She said, her attitude changing.

"Can you show me where?" He asked hopeful and Tara tried to keep from making a face.

"Yeah."

They left the NICU and walked down the hallway. He stayed a ways away from her as they walked and walked. He said nothing and it was starting to get to her before she spotted the dreaded stop. She cleared her throat and he looked at her. She pointed to the door and he nodded before he went to it.

She followed him as he opened the door to see Isobel sat at the desk going over paperwork. "Hey, Is." He said as Doctor Swan looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jax." Her sweet voice came as a soothing ointment to his soul. "What can I do for you today?"

Tara looked at her and then to Jax as she just stood there.

"Dr. Knowles just showed me to your office. Thought we could catch lunch." He said as he pointed to Tara, who felt hurt at his professionalism.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Knowles. I can take it from her." She said as she politely dismissed Tara.

Tara huffed and turned on her heel to leave.

The moment Tara left she watched as Jax's ridged posture relaxed. "Trouble in paradise, Lad?"

He smiled and shook his head. "She keeps trying to talk to me. Not sure how to politely to tell her to 'fuck off' and not come off as an asshole."

"I think you'll be one either way." She said with a laugh.

"I'm begining to think that too." He said before he looked up to her emerald green eyes and gave a wink. "So how about lunch, babe?"

"I'll take you up on that, Mr. Teller. Let me grab my purse and let Dr. Namid know I'm leaving." She said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek before she took off out the door with him following her.

**Gemma**

Gemma decided that now was the time to trying and clean up Jax's house and shivered the moment she had set foot in the house. That stupid junkie bitch had fucked up all of it. Gemma hoped with all her might that the stupid bitch would not come back this time. She growled to herself as she began cleaning. She saw that his answering machine had the light flashing. She pressed the button and rolled her eyes at the voice on the tape.

_Jax, if you get this can you come get me, please. I'm sorry about Abel and letting you down. I need help right now. I need you, baby, please. Help me. Call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx when you can. Bye Baby._

Gemma hovered for a second over the delete button before she thought of the little baby in the NICU at St. Thomas' and pressed it.

_Message deleted_

She shook her head and then continued on cleaning. She sighed as she came to the kitchen and saw that the silverware was everywhere and pulled from the drawer. She was about to put the tray back into the drawer when she saw a false bottom. She pulled on the little latch and lo and behold there popped open another drawer. She growled under her breath as she pulled out ten thumb bags full of H. She took a deep breath and turned on the sink faucet. She slowly poured each bag into the sing as it disappeared down the drain. _Just like the junkie did to her life._ She thought as she poured in the final bag.

She turned the faucet off and turned around. Her heart ached for the misfortune her son had, but knew he'd brought it on himself when he married the dumb bitch. She shrugged let out a deep breath and went back to work on the house.

**Lodi, CA**

Isobel and Charlie watched from their perch of a nearby building as their mark made his way into a factory that was way off grid. She smirked as she looked to her Da. "Seems like old times, huh?" She asked with a whimsical voice.

He chuckled lowly and nodded his head. "It sure does, Lass." He said just as quiet.

The moment their mark had made his way into the factory where they knew that Alvarez was Isobel smiled widely. She rolled her head as Charlie stretched and rolled his shoulders. She pulled out the detonator and spoke quietly. "Bye-bye little bird."

She pressed the button and the resulting explosion rocked them briefly. They ran back to their bikes and hauled ass down the highway. They had made it to the Garage just as Jax and the others had come from the Table.

Isobel walked over to where the bar sat and pointed at the prospect. "Come by tomorrow and we'll talk about your implant. I've got good news for ya, Lad. Also, let me get a glass of that wonderful Glenfiddich." She said as he moved over to the back wall. "There's a good lad."

"Da, what you want to drink?" She asked loudly.

"I'm thinking just a Jameson. Just bring me the bottle." He said as she nodded and pointed to the bottle of Jameson behind the prospect and motioned for him to grab it, plus a clean glass.

"Why're you drinking now?" Chibs asked his niece and older brother.

"Me and Da just blew up a factory in Lodi. Decided we would celebrate. Besides you should be celebrating with us." She said as Chibs and the rest of the Sons all just stood there shocked. "Your buddy Alvarez is gone."

Clay looked at the father and daughter in shock. "How?"

Isobel gave a laugh as Jax sat down beside her. "We rigged one of his fuck boys with enough C4 to blow whole herd of elephants away. The boy didn't know what was in the big ass package he had collected, only that it had Marcus' name on it. So we followed at a distance and when we saw Marcus there I pressed the button." She explained as she lit up a cigarette. She took a shot of her drink and then smoked before she finished with, "Boom."

Jax looked down at the crazy little woman he was starting to fall for. The more he got to know her and her personality, the more he liked and it scared him more than he cared to admit.

"It was spectacular, I'll admit." Charlie said with a grin. "Who knew they'd smell like refried beans?"

Isobel just gave laugh as she shook her head. "It was grand, I'll tell ya that. Uncle Filip you should have seen the view we had."

Chibs just smirked and shook his head. In his head he recalled the first time he watched her blow something up. The child-like wonder in her eyes as she pressed the button. "I can only imagine. So Alvarez is gone. Seems like no war will happen now." He said as he sat beside his brother.

Jax looked down at Isobel and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Want to get out of here?" He asked and saw the look of lust in her eyes. She gave a nod toward the dorm rooms and he smiled. He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and stood as well.

She looked to her Uncle and father. Padraic had come in with Jasper and saw the look his cousin was giving the two older men. He smirked and patted Jasper's arm so that the man looked at him. Padraic pointed to Isobel and Jasper turned to look. At that time he saw her hand in Jax's and smirked. This was going to be funny.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go have roll in the sheets." She said cheekily as she moved backward dragging Jax with her. Chibs and Charlie stood, but she gave them a glare so deep that they just sat back down. The guys around them gave a laugh as the two disappeared into the back.

"Laugh it up now. You don't know what she is capable of when she sets her mind to it." Charlie muttered as Chibs just nodded.

"You don't know her like we do." Chibs tried to justify.

"You scared of that little girl?" Juice taunted before Padraic cut him off.

"You would be to if you knew all she'd done and has gone through, Lad." Padraic said as he sat in front of his Uncles. "Fact is you don't know her."

"God, she scares me when she gets like that." Jasper said as he flopped down beside Padraic. "Remember the last time she got pissed at me? Bad part is I still can't feel the left side of my shoulder."

"Aye, I know the feelin. She got me to with a hot iron one night when I went too far and pushed her o'er the edge." Padraic said as he winced at the memory.

Charlie and Chibs winced at their memories too. "Aye, we know that feelin as well. Seems a hot iron is one of her go to tactics." Charlie said as he rub his right shoulder and Chibs rubbed his right thigh.

"She hit you with a hot iron?" Juice asked with wide eyes.

"Aye. It's a hot iron poker from a fireplace. She lets it heat up and if you piss her off too much, she'll hit you with it. Skin comes off every time she hits too." Chibs shuddered at the memory.

"Seems like my kind of woman." Tig said with a smile.

"Trust me, Tig. You don't want her mad at you." Jasper said with a smile at the memories that were assaulting him.

**A/N: Just another fyi…I can't write lemons…I can try but it'll sound all wrong coming from me. Sorry guys just use your imagination. Hope you like it. Later.**


End file.
